


Let the Crocus Bloom Forever

by jdale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Music, national anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: My attempt at a national anthem for Arendelle.





	Let the Crocus Bloom Forever

**Author's Note:**

> An actual national anthem for Arendelle would presumably be in Norwegian, but since I only know a few words of Norwegian, English will have to suffice.

#### Score

  


You can download a PDF of the score [here](https://archive.org/download/let-the-crocus-bloom-forever/Let_the_Crocus_Bloom_Forever.pdf).

#### Lyrics

##### Verse 1

Let the crocus bloom forever  
On our lush and verdant slopes!  
While it blooms, the earth shall never  
Take from us our dreams and hopes!  
Though our burden may be heavy,  
Our resolve shall never break!  
For our hope burns ever-steady,  
And from it our joy we take!

##### Verse 2

Let our queen be blest with good health  
So she may reign long and wise,  
And may she be blest with great wealth,  
Envy of the pharaohs’ prize!  
May the Lord our God deliver  
All our foes into her hands,  
And although in fear they quiver,  
Mercy shall she give their lands.

#### Piano Recording

Your browser does not support embedded audio files. [Download the MP3 file here.](https://archive.org/download/let-the-crocus-bloom-forever/Let_the_Crocus_Bloom_Forever.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The royal title and pronouns in the second verse would be adjusted to match the gender of the currently reigning monarch.


End file.
